


Baby Come Warm Your Feet By Me

by Emz597



Series: Getting Cockblocked by Gibbs [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related S13 Ep13 'Déjà Vu', Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim just wanted to warm his feet, but maybe he should of checked which back he was touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Come Warm Your Feet By Me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Not really but follows on from episode 13 "Déjà Vu" from season 13.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS sadly :(, the ideas and character belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.
> 
> Author's Note: Watching the two agents snuggled up on the floor together was so cute and this just wrote itself. I know its not very long or no beta so sorry. If anyone has any suggestions for story please send me your ideas. :)

Tim couldn't hold it off any more, as much as he hated getting up, he had to go to the bathroom. The young agent got up as quietly as he could so that he didn't disturb the other and went upstairs to use the loo. He quickly regretted not putting something on his feet as he stood on the ice-cold tiles of the bathroom. Tim smirked as an idea entered his mind as he washed his hands. He would get in trouble with Tony later but this wasn't a good idea just to throw away.

Tip toeing down the stairs, Tim had to put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from giggling. Taking a deep breath to calm his giggles, the young agent sat down on the floor and put his feet under the covers towards the sleeping agent's back. Now it would have been funny and cute if Tim had put his feet on Tony's back, the young agent could just picture the older man jumping awake and grabbing him into a sleepy hug as they tried not to wake the other. However, that was not Tony's back Tim was touching and there was no hug in return. Instead, Tim found his boss staring him right in the face, asking him "What the hell are you doing McGee?" in a tired but annoyed voice.

"I um I was uh Boss I am so sorry, I thought you were Tony." Replied Tim in a whispered rush, possibly fearing for his life. Stuff like this had to stop.

"You thought what?" hissed Gibbs, trying not to wake the other two sleeping agents in the room.

"Nothing I'm really sorry." Tim just wanted the floor to eat him whole.

"You have a minute to get back into the right bed so that I can forget about this ors I'll tell Abby you were thinking about taking her Bunsen burner."

Tim didn't need telling twice and with that both men got under the right set of covers.

"Shut up Tony." Grumbled Tim as he settled back under the covers, he could feel Tony's smug smile on the back of his neck as the older man wrapped his arm around the young agent.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to send me any ideas you guys might have and I'll write them for you :)


End file.
